JONAS: Season 3
by storming-wolf
Summary: Senior year for Joe, Stella, Nick, and Macy could be nothing but peacful and drama free right? Oh, you are so wrong. Nacy and Joella
1. Summary and Preview

So I wrote a season 3 of Jonas! Its not sugar coating high school like Disney does and Is gonna be a Jonas version of Degrassi pretty much!

This is the summaries for the first 13 episodes

* * *

1. Back to School ~ Joe, Stella, Nick, and Macy return to Horace Mantis Academy for their senior year. Things seem to be off to a great start until all the boys start going gaga for Macy.

2. Love and War ~ Nick and Macy run against each other for student body president, putting their relationship on the line. When election day comes, Nick passes out infront of the student body.

3. Tragedy's Alright ~ After passing out, Nick is rushed to the hospital to find he has severe pneumonia that could've killed him. Macy blames herself for Nick's current state and recives the news that her dad is going to Iraq.

4. The Party ~ After Nick gets better, everyone goes to a party. Joe and Stella get drunk and have sex, while Nick suddenly finds himself unable to breathe.

5. High School Secrets ~ Stella finds out she's pregnant but only tells Joe. Nick fears he's relapsed with leukemia, which he had at age 3. Macy doesn't tell anyone about her dad because she doesn't want people to feel sorry for her.

6. Our Difficult Choice ~ Joe and Stella fear that their only choice is abortion. Macy suddenly stops reciving letter's from her dad, making her fear the worst. Nick starts getting bruises when anyone touches him.

7. Tough Times ~ Nick gets fainting spells, making all fingers point to leukemia once again. Stella feels as if she's murdered their baby. Macy's father was shot in the war.

8. The Secrets Get Out ~ Everyone finds out that Macy's dad is in a coma in Iraq, and that Stella had an abortion. Nick gets the news that he has severe leukemia.

9. The Great Depression ~ Nick slips into depression and tells doctor's to let him die. Macy faces the fact that her dad might not come back to America alive.

10. Finish What We Started ~ Even though Stella isn't pregnant, Joe proposes to her, but, is Stella still pregnant? Nick wants Macy to kill him.

11. The Paper Cranes ~ Trying to give Nick hope, Macy tells him about an old Japanese belief that could possibly get him cured.

12. We Need A Miricle ~ Nick becomes well enough to return home for Christmas, but things take a turn for the worse when he becomes very sick while snowed in the house.

13. Our Miricle ~ Macy and Frankie help Nick make the rest of his paper cranes, but is the belief true?

* * *

**_Next on JONAS:_**

"I can't believe we're seniors!" Macy squealed.

"Stop reminding me that my little brother is smarter than me," Joe pouted.

"Lighten up Joseph," Stella said. "We're all seniors and datingg. Life can't get any better than this."

"Damn Macy when did you get hot?" Van Dyke asked.

"Hey, stop hitting on my girlfriend," Nick said.

"Or what, Lucas?" Van Dyke asked, getting in Nick's face.

"Or else I'll be hitting on your face," Nick threatened.

* * *

That's as far as I got! Are you excited? Like the short preview at the bottom? its at the end of every chap!


	2. Episode 1: Back To School

I'm back!

* * *

Joe, Stella, Nick and Macy walked through the doors of Horace Mantis Academy.

"Wow, I can't believe we're seniors!" Macy said.

"Neither can we," Joe said. He was pretty bummed out that Nick and Macy skipped a few grades and were graduating with him and Stella.

"Lighten up Joey," Stella said, kissing his cheek.

"This school year's gonna be epic anyway. We get all the senior rights, all the parties and then we're free," Nick said. He spun around to look at Joe, but became dizzy. "Whoa," he stumbled.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I just spun too fast," Nick said. "Let's go get our schedules." Nick and Macy got theirs first. They compared schedules.

"We have the same schedules!" Nick and Macy said.

"How do I have a freshman class?" Joe asked.

"You kept skipping home economics," Stella said. Joe pouted even more.

"Let's get to homeroom Mace," Nick said. She smiled and held Nick's hand as they walked to homeroom.

* * *

Fourth period started with gym. Everyone put on their uniforms and played basketball.

"One on one?" Nick asked.

"Bring it Lucas!" Macy said.

"Okay Stella, just catch the ball, dribble it, and pass it to me," Joe said. He threw the ball at Stella, who attempted to catch it.

"Ow! Joseph! You broke my nail!" Stella cried.

"Play nice Joe," Nick joked. He returned to his game of basket ball with Macy. He tripped and landed on his arm.

"Ow!" Nick mumbled. Macy sat on the floor with him.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, my arm kinda hurts though," Nick said. Macy noticed a bruise on the back of Nick's leg.

"Does this hurt?" Macy asked. She poked the bruise.

"Ow! Yeah," Nick said.

"You have a bad bruise right there," Macy said.

"It's probably nothing," Nick said quickly, receiving a weird look from Macy. "So, let's finish our game!"

He's hiding something, Macy thought.

* * *

Macy was at her locker when Van Dyke walked up to Macy.

"Damn Macy. When did you get so hot?" Van Dyke asked.

"I have a boyfriend," Macy said.

"Yeah and I have a dog and a sister. See how much we're learning about each other. So why don't you put that lip gloss on my lips," Van Dyke said.

"Hey, stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Nick said.

"Or what Lucas?" Van Dyke said, getting in Nick's face.

"Or else I'll start hitting on your face," Nick said. Van Dyke laughed.

"I'd like to see what a pretty boy rock star can do to a jock," Van Dyke said. That set Nick off. His fist went directly to Van Dyke's eye. He went to hit Nick back, but Nick dodged him.

"You're dealing with a pretty boy rock star that's a black belt in karate and was on wrestling," Nick said.

"Nick stop!" Macy yelled. She pulled Nick away. 'What the hell is your problem?" Macy yelled.

"I'm tired of boys always hitting on you when we're a couple," Nick said.

"That does not mean you can tae kwon wrestle every one who likes me," Macy said. Van Dyke tried to sneak up on Nick, but Nick punched him in the face again. "Nick!"

"Sorry," Nick said.

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone fled the school.

"Phew! This was such an intresting last first day!" Stella said.

"You can say that again!" Macy said.

"Well I have a feeling that this year will be a perfect, drama free year of high school," Joe said.

"You said the same thing last ear and we had so many things go wrong," Nick pointed out.

"That was the past. This is now," Joe said.

"Anyway, we're all together. Just the four of us," Stella said. Nick recived a call from Kevin.

"Hello?" Nick said.

"You guys forgot me! Just because I'm at college doesn't mean I won't be stopping by!" Kevin said.

"Don't worry Kev. No way will we ever forget you," Nick said. Everyone laughed as they walked out of the school. Maybe it would be a good year.

* * *

  
_Next time on Jonas:  
"I'm running for student body president! What, now you can't run. Drop out! No, you drop out! Stop that!" Nick and Macy said to each other._

"I'm gonna beat you into the ground Nick," Macy said.

"You know, when I asked you out, I neer thought you life would be about being best at everything," Nick said.

"Well then maybe we should break up," Macy said.

"Well that mught be the best idea you've had this whole campaign!" Nick said.

"Hi, I'm Nick Lucas and I would li-" Nick suddenly collapsed.

"Oh my God! Is he breathing?"

"I'm having issues finding a pulse."

"We're losing him!"

Okay! Episode 1! So I didn't want an intense fight between Nick and Van Dyke cuz be reminded, Nick's already starting to relapse with cancer already! Sorry but I needed a spoiler!


	3. Episode 2: Love and War

Dudes, this chapter is dramatic, you might wanna start getting the Kleenex soon!

* * *

Vote Nick, student body president!" Nick said.

"Nick is your pick! Mr. Prez for Mr. Prez!" Joe said. Nick saw Macy.

"Hey pumpkin!" Nick said, accidentally into the megaphone. Some people laughed, other people awed. He jumped off the table and gave her a kiss.

"Guess what?" They both said.

"Okay, same time," Macy said.

"I'm running for student body president. What! No, you can run! Drop out, no you drop out! Stop that!" They argued.

"Uh, guys," Joe said.

"Well, maybe a little competition is good for our relationship," Macy said.

"And if I win, you can always be first lady/vice president," Nick said.

"And when I win, you'll be first man!" Macy said.

"Wait, what do you mean when you win? I have just as much of a chance as you, Misa," Nick said.

"Did you just call me Misa? Oh, it's on Lucas," Macy said.

"You bet it's on!" Nick said.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Nick was pulling ahead in the race, but Macy was starting to use her cheerleading skills against him. She made up cheers to make people vote for her. Nick made a song, but he couldn't sing. He had been coughing up a lung all night last night and his throat hurt way to much to sing. His lungs couldn't handle the required air.

"What, no song Nick?" Macy asked.

"No, cause I would never use the fact that I'm a rock star against you," Nick said.

"You're just scared because you know I'll be better than you. I'm gonna beat you into the ground Nick," Macy said.

"Wow Mace. When I asked you out, I never thought you would be the type to do anything to be the best at everything," Nick said.

"Well then maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship!" Macy said.

"That just might be the best idea you've had this campaign," Nick said.

"Well then, I guess we're not dating any more," Macy said.

"Fine then!" Nick said, storming off.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER

Nick sat at the lunch table with Joe and Stella, crying his eyes out.

"I didn't mean to break up with her! I still love her so much! I have no heart, its broken beyond repair!" Nick cried.

"It's okay Nick," Stella said. Nick started coughing. "Are you okay?"

"No, my heart hurts!" Nick cried. He coughed more.

"No that cough bro," Joe said. Nick sniffled and looked at Joe and Stella.

"I don't know, it makes my chest hurt a lot though," Nick said.

"Maybe you should go home Nick," Joe said.

"Will the candidates for student body president report to the main gym at this time."

"I'm in the gym," Nick said.

"Wait!" Stella said. She dried Nick's tears, but he was left with puffy eyes.

"Okay, you're as good as you're gonna get," Stella said. As Nick ran to the gym, his chest hurted. He coughed into his hand and didn't notice that he had coughed up blood.

"First we have Ms. Misa," the principal said.

During Macy's speech, Nick kept coughing, Macy glaring at him. Someone gave him some water, but it didn't help much. After Macy, it was Nick's turn.

"That was low Nick," Macy said. Nick tried to stop himself from crying over Macy, but his eyes were fighting water.

"H-Hi, I'm Nick Lucas and I would li-" Nick felt dizzy. He passed out.

"Nick!" Macy yelled. She ran over to him. "Nick! Nick! Wake up! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please wake up!" she cried. Someone pulled her away as paramedic checked him out.

"Oh my God! Is he breathing?" Someone screamed.

"BP is dropping, we might have internal bleeding," Someone said.

"I need a pulse," another said.

"Failing to find a pulse from the wrist."

"Failing to find one from the collarbone."

"I'm having issues finding a pulse."

"We're losing him!"

"Clear!" Macy cried and tried to go over to Nick, but the held her back. She watched them revive Nick.

"We have a pulse, but no signs of breathing." they put a tube down Nick's throat. Macy could only helplessly watch the life leave the boy she still loved...  
TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON JONAS:**_

_** "Nick, this is all my fault. Please wake up soon, I can't live with myself if you die. Please don't leave me," Macy cried, holding his limp, lifeless hand. His grip tightened. Macy saw his eyes opened.**_

_** "So how's that Lucas boy doing now?" Mr. Misa asked.**_

_** "Better. He woke up, but he still can't breathe on his own," Macy said.**_

_** "Macy, we need to have a talk," Mr. Misa said.**_

_** "Okay," Macy said.**_

_** "I'm going to Iraq. I leave next week honey," Mr. Misa said.**_

_** "W-what?" Macy asked, tears in her eyes.**_

_** "No matter what happens, I love you with all my heart," Mr. Misa said. Macy broke down**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, gotta admit I can't wait to see what I write! Trying to make these at least 1,000 words. Sorry its like 900.


End file.
